


No-Homo, Full Bi?

by marvelogen



Category: Sherlock (BBC), Sherlock (TV), Sherlock - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 04:59:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9584600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelogen/pseuds/marvelogen
Summary: Before Rosie, John was never aware of how great of a father Sherlock could be. Granted, he's as unconventional a father as he is a boyfriend.





	

Following Mary's death, John had relapsed time and time again into a seemingly endless downward spiral of chronic depression. After Sherlock confessed to, as he so eloquently put it, "a more than platonic emotion" in regards to his feelings about his - at the time - best friend, John began to recover - slowly, but surely. He began seeing a non-psychotic, non- fraudulent therapist, and took up her advice to get a job to keep himself busy.  
For the past two years now he had undertaken a part-time job as a physician in Bart's, which was good in that it helped pay for the renovation of the at the time incinerated 221B, but bad in that it left relatively little time for him to spend with his daughter, especially when he helped Sherlock with his often time consuming cases, which the latter had now restricted to four a week.  
When he first found out that he got employed at Bart's, John was going to contact Molly, who, after Mary's death, pretty much became Rosie's mandatory maternal figure. However, Sherlock protested against it, saying that he was more than capable of babysitting.   
John disagreed, but Sherlock was insistent of proving that even he must have some inherent level of fatherly instinct, and Sherlock has always gotten what he wanted.   
He wasn't half bad, either. On Sunday's, which had become their compulsory one day off from the madness that was solving crimes, and for John, socialising with sick people all day, John observed how Sherlock got on with Rosie. Obviously, he treated her well - better than he treats anyone else, at any rate - but Sherlock's lack of patience and their mutual stubbornness created, at least for John, a rather entertaining dynamic. Sherlock was not a naturally parental type, but he tried his best, and when John saw that, he felt more in love than he ever thought was possible - and he was married. He had a child. Children don't just come from nowhere, you know.   
Anyway, I digress. Which is not something a narrator should do, but anyway. One Tuesday evening he headed home earlier than usual due to a hospital crisis which involved for some reason, an extreme abundance of newly-hired doctors. At any rate, he had no responsibility over them, and decided that he would enjoy his day. Walking up to the flat he shared with his partner-in-solving (and occasionally committing)-crime, he heard somebody's voice coming from the inside.  
"Hush little Rosie don't you cry, your daddy's found a triple homicide. If that homicide gets solved, we'll find another case in which to get involved, and if that ca-"   
Sherlock gave ear to John opening the door and stopped singing abruptly.   
"You might as well continue brainwashing her with PG13 rated content, I heard you already," John laughed, "Besides, you're not half bad." It might've passed as a genuine compliment if the snicker he made right after didn't give it away.  
Sherlock put Rosie into her cot and covered her with the ugly green blanket that was given to her by some distant relative as a Baptismal present. When I say this blanket was ugly, I mean it. Imagine the change of atmosphere in a classroom when the teacher walks in and hands out a pop quiz on a subject you are absolutely clueless about. Yeah, that ugly.   
"You flatter me, John," Sherlock mumbled sarcastically with a smile, "At any rate, my singing seems to have done the job. She fell asleep."  
"Indeed an impressive feat, that," John laughed, walking over and embracing Sherlock, "You deserve a break. Let's go binge-watch Grey's Anatomy." He gave Sherlock a peck on the cheek. Sherlock smiled, remembering how defensive John would get about his apparent heterosexuality. John guessed what he was thinking, and affirmed, "I'm still not gay. Bisexuality is a legitimate thing. I am that legitimate thing."  
"So, are we going to watch Grey's Anatomy or..?"

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this 2 am, coffee induced piece of bad Johnlock fluff. I decided to try a thing and it probably didn't work out that well. This is my first piece of writing on ao3, and its meh. Constructive criticism is appreciated, but please be nice.


End file.
